poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranyx and Roxas Day 5
This is how the 2 boys spend their 5th day in Axel: No way!? It's too soon! You can't seriously get rid of them?! ??????: It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who've turned their backs on the Organization? Axel: But it's not like that! He didn't betray us! He can't come back! ??????: If he doesn't return, you know what you must do. Or you will face the consequences. (The cross-armed man summons a naginata and drives it toward Axel. It strikes to his right and some hair is sliced off. Axel is unflinching. The leader holds up a hand to pacify him. He looks to the leader, then looks away. The naginata vanishes, and the leader summons a sphere of energy. Electrical bolts shoot out from it toward the walls) Axel: So, you'll turn me into a Dusk... (He pauses) Tch, all right! I'll do it, if that's what you want! Ranyx is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes up back in his room. He regains himself and sighs) Ranyx: I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream? Minutes Later Hayner: Only three days left of summer vacation--so don't even mention that assignment! Olette: But we agreed we'd get it finished today. Roxas: Yesterday... Me and Ranyx fell off the station tower, didn't we? Hayner: You wouldn't be here if you did! Pence: But man, that was a close one... Gloriosa Daisy: I thought we would lose you. Olette: Stop changing the subject! Hayner: Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic? Roxas: Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams--- and the guys in white... Hayner: Forget it. Ranyx: Why? Hayner: You know, things have been weird with you, Ranyx and the town since the photos were stolen, right? Pence: Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on. Olette: Lots of people are helping out. Roxas: All that for me and Ranyx? (He brightens up considerably) Roxas: I'll go get some ice cream! Ranyx: Me too! (They runs out of the Usual Spot. Later, the friends are all back eating the sea-salt ice cream) Pence: There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But---and this is the weird part---the steps count different going up and down! Hayner: Seriously!? Robotgirl: You sure? Pence: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town. Hayner: We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius! Pence: There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders... Hayner: Olette, the rest and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon! Pence: That leaves you, Ranyx and me, Roxas. Let's try the train first. To the station! (Roxas and Ranyx proceeds to Central Station with Pence) Pence: The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins! (Olette and Hayner walk in after them) Pence: Whoa! Find new rumors already? Robotboy: Robotboy can't find it. Olette: Nothing on Market Street. Hayner: You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you. Olette: Hayner, it's not a race! Hayner: Well, it is now! Sci-Mary Beth: Oh boy. Roxas: C'mon, we can all go. (They all run to the train and it begins taking them to Sunset Station. They all sit down inside the train. Olette pulls out her yellow crystal and holds it up. So does Hayner and Pence and the rest. Roxas and Ranyx searches for it, but their crystal is missing. He sits there sadly. The train comes to a screeching halt at Sunset Station. Hayner runs out of the train) Hayner: Olette! Guys! Hurry! (They runs after Hayner. Pence, Ranyx and Roxas walk out together. Roxas stretches for a sec) Roxas: Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down? Pence: Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but... Roxas: What? Ranyx: How come? Pence: Rai's the one who counted. He's like, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Ha ha ha ha! Roxas: So...he just counted wrong? (Pence nods. Roxas sighs) Ranyx: I don't like that one. Pence: Hey, no worries. (Roxas and Pence walk to the Sunset Terrace. Roxas finds a dead end where strange balls fly out at him. He runs to the wall dodging the balls and hits it with his battle sword. Pence sees the balls fly out and runs into the dead end) Pence: Oh, it's just you, Roxas. Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders! (They leave and a mysterious energy slightly shudders in front of the wall and vanishes. Ranyx investigates a tunnel and sees Vivi alone) Ranyx: Vivi? (Ranyx runs to Vivi, who then splits into several Vivis. Ranyx defeats them and they turn into data. Vivi walks in from the entrance of the tunnel) Vivi: What is it, Ranyx? (Vivi walks toward Ranyx holding a battle sword) Vivi: Oh, did you need this, Ranyx? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet. Ranyx: Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you... Vivi: Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Ranyx. You can take your time. (Vivi walks out while Pence runs in) Pence: So the mystery voice was just Vivi practicing. Ranyx: Listen, there were a whole bunch of Vivi clones here just a minute ago... (The Vivi that had just walked out turns into a Dusk and it floats out. Roxas leaves and passes a small waterfall, where he sees his reflection. Suddenly, the reflection walks out of the waterfall and through Roxas. It turns into a dark form and is ready for battle. Roxas gets out his sword as well. Roxas defeats the Shadow Roxas and it turns into data) Pence: Roxas! (Roxas stands up and dusts himself off) Pence: You all right? (Pence looks over at the waterfall. Roxas and his' reflections are back where they should be) Pence: Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of the seven wonders! Roxas: Another...me? (Roxas walks away as his Shadow form appears briefly in the waterfall. Ranyz walks to Sunset Hill where there's a strange bouncing bag running around. Ranyx jumps onto the bag to keep it from moving around) Ranyx: Yikes! (A dog comes out of the bag. Pence walks in) Pence: Oh, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Ranyx? (The dog walks back to its owner) Pence: This explains one of those seven wonders! (A Dusk appears) Roxas: You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful. Ranyx: Yeah, look lame. Pence: I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six! (Hayner and Olette run in) Hayner: We got another lead! Olette: "The Ghost Train Mystery"... Pence: Everybody knows about Wonder number Six! Hayner: Yeah, well, I didn't. Roxas: Did you find out where the train runs? Olette: You can see it from Sunset Hill. (The four walk to Sunset Hill) Pence: If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute... For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN. (They eventually get tired waiting and end up lying on the ground) Olette: We've gotta make it to the beach next year. Hayner: Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts. Seifer: Good afternoon, slackers. (Roxas turns around to see Seifer) Seifer: What are you doing out here? Hayner: What do you care? Seifer: I don't. Tell me anyway. Pence: We're waiting for the ghost train. Gloriosa Daisy: To take us to the beach. Seifer (mockingly): Waiting for the ghost train! (He laughs and Roxas stands up, annoyed) Seifer: Why does looking at you always tick me off? Roxas: I dunno. Maybe it's destiny. Seifer: Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny. Hayner: When have you ever cooperated with anything? (Seifer turns around and pats his chest with his fist, then leaves) Olette: Seifer! Seifer: I know. Tomorrow. Roxas: Look! Ranyx: There it is! (A mysterious blue and gold train decorated with stars and moons pulls through the underpass) Roxas: It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right? (The other three look at each other) Roxas: Then it's real? Let's go to the station! (The ten rush to the station to catch the train, Roxas and Ranyx leading the way. The train is there when they arrive) Roxas: Let's go in! (Hayner stops Roxas and Ranyx) Roxas: What? Hayner: Um...you'll get hurt. (Roxas looks back and the train has disappeared) Roxas: Huh? Ranyx: Where did it go? Announcement: The train will be arriving shortly. (The usual orange train pulls into the station. A few passengers, including Fuu and Rai walk out) Hayner: C'mon. Roxas: A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right? Pence: Let's go... Roxas: Right?! (He pleads to Olette with his hand. She shakes her head. Hayner groans and pushes Roxas and Ranyx onto the train. Later, after arriving back at the train station, they walk toward Market Street) Hayner: Let's go home and work on the paper. Pence: "The rumors were bogus. The end." Olette: We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did. Roxas: But what about the last one---the seventh wonder? Ranyx: You do know we miss one. Hayner: Who cares? Roxas: Me and Ranyx do. C'mon, Pence. Hayner: Whatever! Conker: We're leaving. Olette: Roxas... Ranyx... (Pence sighs at Roxas's determination) Pence: It's at that haunted mansion. (Pence and Olette follow Hayner and the others. Roxas and Ranyx proceeds to the Old Mansion) Pence: You know something... (Roxas is startled and turns around) Pence: We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place. Roxas: Right... Ranyx: Yeah. Pence: Even Seifer's gang was gonna help. Roxas: Seifer? Ranyx: Him too? Pence: Yeah, Hayner asked him to. (Roxas and Ranyx looks up to the dusty window of the mansion. Naminé and Megaminé is in the window) Roxas: So, what're we lookin' for? Pence: Well, they say there's are two girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years. (Roxas and Ranxy looks back up to the window. Inside, there is a white room with a long table and pictures on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures focuses on Kairi and Meg with a paopu fruit) Naminé: Roxas... Megaminé: Ranyx... Roxas: Naminé? Ranyx: Megaminé? (Another of the pictures is of Roxas, Ranyx and Axel, both in the Organization cloaks) Roxas: This is... us? ...And Axel's here too. Naminé: You ARE best friends... Ranyx: Oh really? Roxas: Very funny. Naminé: Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are? Roxas: No one knows us better than us. Naminé: Of course... Roxas: But...I don't get what's been happening lately. (They sees a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy and another picture Ryan and his friends) Naminé: You know these three, don't you? Megaminé: Even those Seven, right? Roxas: Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams. Ranyx: Even Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram and Matau. Naminé: About 2 year ago, some things happened, and we had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora and Ryan's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora and Ryan will be their old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, boyx. Roxas: You mean...the dreams? Megaminé: Yes... You and them are connected. And...in order for Sora and Ryan to become completely whole again... They needs you. (Rhey sees a picture of themself with Sora and Ryan) Ranyx: Us? What for? Naminé: You hold half of what they is... They needs you, boys. Roxas: Naminé? Ranyx: Megaminé (Roxas, Ranyx, Megaminé and Naminé sit at opposite ends of the long white table) Roxas: Naminé...who are you? Ranyx: Even you Megaminé? Naminé: We're a witch with power over Sora and Ryan's memories and those around him. Roxas: A witch? Megaminé: That's what DiZ called ua. But se don't know why we have this power...We just do. We're not even sure there's a right way for me to use it. Roxas: Hmm...I can't help you there. (looking over at the drawing of himself and Axel) It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't? Ranyx: Me too. Megaminé: You...you were never supposed to exist, boys. Roxas: What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true? Ranyx: So please tell us you're lying? Naminé: I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid. (Pence shakes Roxas and Ranyx out of his staring contest with the window) Pence: Guys! Guys! Roxas: Huh? Ranyx: What? Pence: Did you see her? Roxas: Yeah. Watch the window---closely. (Roxas points up to the window, where Naminé is gone) Pence: Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains. (Naminé has returned to the window) Roxas: ...Yeah. Ranyx: I think so. Pence: Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting. (The three boys return to their hideout) Olette: Hey guys, how'd it go? Pence: The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind. Robotgirl: Oh... Olette: I figured as much. The report's already done. Pence: All right! Olette: So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably at the station. (Roxas looks up) Olette: You know...we only have two more days together. Roxas: Huh? Ranyx: What do you mean? Olette: Summer vacation, remember? Roxas: Oh...right. (The nine walk to Central Station. Hayner is on the ledge eating ice cream) Hayner: Tomorrow we search the town. Pence: Next day's the fair. Olette: The last day of summer. Hayner: Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer! Pence: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first. (Everyone but Roxas and Ranyx laughs as the bells ring. In a dimly lit room, DiZ is sitting in a large wooden chair as two cloaked Ansem's walks in) Ansem: Why did you show him the train? Ansem 2: And why you do that? DiZ: Because he missed the trip to the beach. Ansem: Hmph...that's almost kind of you. Ansem 2: For you treating them good. DiZ: Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in? Ansem: Yes...the haze is clearing. DiZ: The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora and Ryan. Very soon, to them, they'll be like a good friend who's gone away for 2 year. ( 2Ansem sits in an opposite chair) Ansem: I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want? Ansem 2: And it's there something that you need? DiZ: Revenge. Ansem: Revenge... DiZ: Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Naminé and Megaminé. They did a splendid job with Sora and Ryan, but it's high time they disappeared. Roxas and Ranyx isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem's. (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 97% Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3